


Raindrops keep falling [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Extreme podficcing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Raindrops keep falling" written by Pennyplainknits]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops keep falling [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raindrops keep falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199977) by [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits). 



> Recorded for Amplificathon 2012.

**Length:** 0:57

**Streaming:**  
[Raindrops](http://soundcloud.com/lunate8/raindrops) by [Lunate8](http://soundcloud.com/lunate8)

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 0.9 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/raindrops-keep-falling)  


 **Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/15976.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/15536.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at "extreme podficcing", this time using my iPod touch and recording outside. Take that, rain! :) You can hear my audio notes about recording it [here](http://soundcloud.com/lunate8/raindropsnotes), or download the [podfic and notes together (mp3, 1.9 MB)](http://soundcloud.com/lunate8/raindrops-and-notes/s-c4A0O). Thanks to [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/) for the beta!


End file.
